North Korea Arc (Road to Palmyra)
The North Korea Arc is the second of three parts in the comic series Road to Palmyra. The North Korea Arc takes place mainly in the Republic of Korea, where the Palmyra Brigade and their friends tackle difficulties such as brainwashing, attacks from the Korean Army, and Canadians28. The North Korea Arc demonstrated a massive change in visual effects and comedic style when compared to the arc before it. At the beginning of the North Korea Arc, Road to Palmyra gained more popularity because of its new style. This particular Arc was where Road to Palmyra took a darker, more dramatic turn, in addition to the series's new humor style. Authors This is a list of those who contributed to the episodes in the North Korea Arc. The names are not in any particular order. *Phil *Marc *Olivia *Matt *Dave *Trevor Plot Upon finding out that the group is now trapped in North Korea, Matt becomes hysterical, realizing how desperate their situation has become. While he panics, Bella returns to the blimp, possessed by Canadians28. Matt and Trevor quickly flee from the room. Meanwhile, Chasity, remembering that she is allergic to Pedobears, suddenly sneezes, and several miniature versions of herself come flying out of her nose. A couple of these are accidentally swallowed by Pedobear, causing him to choke and die. Robby is terribly angry at Chasity, until she agrees to go out and look for a new pet for him. Meanwhile, Matt has gathered the Palmyra Brigade in the control room to assess their situation. Chassy and Matt argue, and eventually have a stare-down, over the group going out to get Robby a new pet. Chassy wins the fight, and the group accompanies Chassy and Robby on their search for a new Pedobear. Robby, Chassy, Dave, Matt, Dries, Emily, Trevor and Olivia then go out to the streets of North Korea, looking for a place to get a Pedobear. Eventually, they discover and enter a rundown candy shop, where Matt is nearly attacked by a Korean Pedobear named Dr. Chubbs. Rufus then walks into the room, stopping Dr. Chubbs and introducing himself to the group. The group then goes outside, where Canadians28’s head, large and white, is floating in the sky. According to Rufus, it was there when he had woken up and has only gotten bigger all day. Trevor throws a stone at it, causing Canadians28 to become very angry, with his eyes turning red and fire emanating from his head. The giant head begins chasing Matt, Trevor and Rufus, spitting fire at them. It is revealed then that Freaky Fred and The Warden are controlling the giant head, and they begin to make Canadians28 shout confusing statements, in an attempt to amuse themselves and baffle the Palmyrians as they flee. Aboard the blimp, the miniature versions of Chasity have all gathered together and merged back into Bellatrix, reviving her so she can accomplish her goal of killing Rebecca Black. Also, in the control room, the members of Queen exit their hiding place, a closet, where they stowed away on the Doom Blimp in order to get to Hawaii. The members realized that they had landed far too early to be at their destination just yet, so they exited to see what was going on, only to find the Palmyrians being chased by Canadians28. Roger, frustrated by the chaos, begins to yell at Brian, blaming him since it was his idea for the band to show away on the blimp. Freddie breaks up their fight, and convinces the rest of the group to go and help the Palmyra Brigade. Meanwhile, Olivia is still possessed, and is undergoing a psychedelic nightmare. She is soon woken up by Dave, Threeps, Chassy and Robby, much to her utter joy and relief. In the western United States, the Rolling Stones are driving the mobile studio to the coast. Mick is beginning to have second thoughts about going to beat up the teenagers before they can arrive at their destination, although Keith is still very focused on beating sense into the teens. Keith goes to light a cigarette, despite Mick’s objections, and accidentally hits Justin Bieber with the truck. It is quickly revealed, however, that this is just one of Chuck Testa’s taxidermized mounts. Meanwhile, another blimp nearly identical to the Doom Blimp is seen flying over the Indian Ocean. This blimp is being driven by the Midway Legion. It is then revealed that the Midway Legion is the group that the Rolling Stones are angry at, not the Palmyra Brigade. However, the Midway Legion has tricked them into believing that the Doom Blimp is the one that they are after. The Rolling Stones then make a call to the Midway Legion’s blimp, where they hear the kids blasting the song Moves Like Jagger, much to their annoyance. The Legion is also shocked to find out that Mick Jagger is not Ke$ha’s boyfriend, like they thought. Back in North Korea, just when it seems the Palmyrians won’t be able to escape, Queen shows up, Brian holding his Red Special guitar, and Roger still looking annoyed from him and Brian’s fight. At Freddie’s signal, Brian begins to play his guitar. The sound waves from the guitar cause Canadians28 to completely explode. Freddie casually remarks “It’s a kind of magic.”, while Roger and the Palmyrians gape in amazement. The band then explains that they are going to Hawaii, and, after a psychedelic musical sequence, walk away casually while Matt remarks that the band was “Very nice.” After this, Matt realizes that they forgot to get a pet for Robby, and they take a Muffin Horse that they found on the streets. Matt, Rufus and Trevor then meet up with the rest of the Brigade, and they head back to the blimp. The group is surprised to find that Xzibit has arrived, and not only fixed the blimp, but also put the band Led Zeppelin in the blimp, because “We heard you like classic rock and blimps, so we put Led Zeppelin in your lead zeppelin so you could listen to them while you listen to them.” Just as Matt declares that the group can make their way to Palmyra now, Kim Jong-Il appears, shouting that nobody can leave North Korea. He then orders an attack on the Doom Blimp, as he throws carrots at them, attempting to kill those on board the blimp. Matt quickly panics, demanding that someone get them out of the country. Terry Crews states that the controls are jammed; there is a video game on the screen, and 10,000 points must be earned in order for the controls to be unlocked. Matt questions who the moron is that designed the blimp . Emily shouts that the group has bigger problems, as she sees Kim Jong-Il attempting to climb into the blimp via the cockpit’s window. Marc screams “THIS IS PALMYRA!” just as he kicks the window, shattering the glass and knocking the Korean leader off the blimp. He falls to the ground, dead, and lands on It’s Hot. Meanwhile in London, the Royal Wedding between Prince William and Kate Middleton is proceeding smoothly, with no sign of the Pythons anywhere. The Beatles quickly barge in, interrupting the wedding. Before they can warn anyone of what is happening, a large foot steps on Kate, crushing her. Prince William taunts that the foot missed him, only to have a 16 ton weight dropped on him, crushing him as well. John Lennon comments that the wedding was “smashing”, much to Paul’s annoyance. The group then quickly follows the Pythons, who have left the church having left their mark and crashed the wedding as they intended to, and are walking outside in their signature silly fashion. Back on the blimp, Queen is back inside and prepared to go back into hiding. Before they can go back into the closet, though, the Doom Blimp is under attack, and enters lockdown mode, disabling autopilot mode. The band and everyone else inside the blimp begins to hang on for dear life as the blimp tilts sideways. A computer in the control room is knocked over, and it shatters a window, falling from the blimp. As the blimp tilts even more, Roger loses his balance and slips. John, who is hanging on to the closet, grabs his friend’s hand at the last moment. However, John needs both hands to open the closet and bring the band to safety from the impact of the crash, and would need to let Roger go in order to do this. But, if he lets go of Roger, than the drummer will fall from the broken window to his death. Roger tells John to let him go, so the rest of the band can get to safety. When John refuses, Roger lets go of his hand, sacrificing himself for his bandmates. Meanwhile in the cockpit, Marc and Dave panic as the blimp goes out of their control. Just as they begin to lose hope, the Most Interesting Man in the World shows up and takes control of the blimp, quickly bringing it back to its normal operating mode. While everywhere else on the blimp, everything becomes calmer, the blimp was not put back into control fast enough to save Roger, and he has fallen from the window and been presumed dead by his bandmates. It is clear that John blames himself for what has happened to Roger. Back in London, Paul has explained his situation to John Cleese, and the Pythons agree to act as bodyguards to the Beatles on their travel to the United States. While this happens, the Rolling Stones arrive in Cape Alava, in the middle of a rainstorm. On the blimp, Freddie, Brian and John enter the closet again only to find that Led Zeppelin, along with a boy who claims to be Marcelo’s “best friend”, have both stowed away and are now in the same hiding place as them. Meanwhile, Roger is rescued from his freefall to the ground by Toast Man, only to find that he isn’t able to return to his friends. Toast Man tells Roger that it is too dangerous to go back to the blimp now, and tells the drummer that he’ll be taking him back to his headquarters to treat his injuries. Roger asks what will happen if he cannot find his friends again, but Toast Man does not respond. It is heavily implied that Roger will be separated from his friends for a long time. The drummer watches, crying, as the Doom Blimp flies away, out of sight. Trivia *This Arc established a new method of visual effects for the collab. These visual effects were made by Phil, who had recently joined the collab when the North Korea Arc started. *In the North Korea Arc, Kim Jong-Il tries to prevent the Doom Blimp from leaving the country. He later dies when he falls from the Doom Blimp onto the ground below. Kim Jong-Il had actually died less than a month before this episode was published of a heart attack.